Shai Khai
Shai Khai, formally Shai Lightrayn, is a female Human and a former slave. After her rescue from slavery she has thrown in her lot with the Sith Hegemony and aims to one day rule the Dark Council! History Early Life Shai was born in 56 ABY during a time of relative peace in the galaxy. Truth be told, she has no known parents and no idea where she was born, her slave masters told her that the ship she was on carried Corellian markings. Her earliest memories are of life on Cato Neimoidia, owned by a cruel pair of Neimoidian slavers. She was eventually sold into the Neimoidian High Court where she became a palace slave. She was well-fed, clothed and cared for, but it was still slavery and there were still beatings if she made a mistake! Shortly after her ninth birthday a woman came to the palace and, though she could not explain it, she felt as if she were connected to this person in some way. Shai later learned that the woman was Vestara Khai, Sith'ari of what would one day become the Sith Hegemony. Vestara was on Cato Neimoidia to establish trade relations between her people and the Colonies of Commerce, a fragile group of influential individuals banded together to replace the Trade Federation. A deal was stuck between the two parties and Lady Khai even agreed to purchase Shai from the Neimoidians! Shai had never known freedom and would not know true freedom anytime soon. Sensing Shai's potential, Lady Khai took her back to Kesh and began to teach her the ways of the Dark Side of the Force. Training was competitive and difficult and Shai soon learned a valuable truth, freedom was not earned, it was taken. As time went on she eliminated her rivals one by one and fought for her right to serve Lady Khai and to be served by those beneath her. As she grew older she began training both as a pilot and in the arts of strategy and command and throughout the years she became an expert Lightsaber duelist! In 61 ABY Lady Khai formally released her from her training, graduating Shay to rank of Sith Saber. Also in this year, Lady Khai adopted Shai as her daughter, allowing her to take her name! Current Events Now, it is 70 ABY, Shai Khai is now a Sith Saber under the Hegemony banner and is a driving force in the ongoing war against the Grey Jedi Order... Personal Data Appearance Shai is very proud of her body and shows it off as much as possible. She has light, tanned skin, and luscious 32b cup breasts. Rather than wearing the traditional Sith attire her outfit is akin to that of a Twi’lek dancer but with a more Human look. At any given time she can be seen wearing a High-cut Bikini-style Halter-top, Short-shorts and 4" high-heeled boots, all made of black leather; adding to that, her long, slender legs are covered only by a pair of black fishnet stockings. Further enhancing her look is a belly button piercing; a long silver chain hangs down far enough to brush the top of her pants and is studded by four Lowickan Firegems, and she wears two silver rings on each hand, each studded with three Rainbow Gems with an Aurodium Ingot in the center. With a sharp wit, graceful but deadly reflexes and a body to die for, this young woman is enough to give any man pause! Category:Characters Category:Sith Hegemony